The Halloween Race
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Twilight Racer will have to race against with the Halloween monsters at the Everfree Forest. This story is rated T due to car accidents.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Racer is driving her Twi 1 to Everfree Forest for the Halloween race against every Halloween monsters such as a ghost, a skeleton, a Frankenstein, a witch, a vampire, a mad scientist, a zombie and a scarecrow. It is going to be a creepy for Twilight as a matter of fact. She will have to beware of any Halloween monsters during her visit.

"Here we are, kids" said Night Light. "This is Everfree Forest"

"That is where we having a race" said Twilight Velvet. "The Halloween monsters are your opponents, Twilight"

"Monsters?" Twilight asked. "I'm afraid of them"

"Come down, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "It's going okay and it's only going to be a race"

"All right, mom" said Twilight. "Shining Armor Racer, have you heard about any Halloween stories?"

"No, I haven't, Twilight" said Shining Armor. "I'm afraid of these stories"

"Probably you had a lot of nightmares" said Spike. "I thought that story was very creepy"

"Okay, Spike" said Shining Armor. "I hope Twilight will be okay for the race"

"She will be, Shining Armor" said Twilight Velvet. "It's going to be a tough race"

Twilight and her family got out of the Twi 1 and brought out a camping gear so they can set up for the camp. Later, Night Light sets up a tent so they can sleep in there.

"All of our camping gear are now set" said Night Light.

"Good, now we can sleep in the tent so that no one can interrupt our nap time" said Twilight Velvet.

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "I will try to be tough to defeat all the Halloween monsters soon"

"That's my daughter" said Twilight Velvet. "Now we can get the woods so we set out the campfire for tonight"

"That is great idea" said Night Light. "This is going to be our great day at Everfree Forest"

"It sure is, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "We won't let any Halloween monsters to invade our camping"

Twilight and her family are chatting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. The Skeleton Enters the Race

Everyone will now be entering the Halloween race at Everfree Forest. The skeleton will be first racer to enter the Halloween race. Twilight will try to be brave for the Halloween race as a matter of fact. It's going to be a spooky race for every racer to enter. The winner of the race will receive a gold Jack O' Lantern trophy.

"Look, dad, the skeleton is going to enter the Halloween race" said Twilight.

"This is because Halloween is coming in a few days, Twilight" said Night Light. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine"

"Thanks, dad" said Twilight. "You're the best"

"Okay, Twilight" said Night Light.

"Welcome to the registration for the Halloween race" said Luna. "The winner of the race will receive a gold trophy and will be taking home"

"I'm here to register for the Halloween race" said the skeleton. "We the monsters can defeat Twilight since she's too scared to beat us"

"All right, then" said Luna. "Here's the paper"

"Thank you, ma'am" said the skeleton.

He signs in and returns the paper back to Luna.

"All finished, ma'am" said the skeleton. "I'm all ready for the race"

"Okay, sir" said Luna. "Have fun"

"The skeleton has entered the race, Twilight" said Night Light. "It's going to be okay like I said"

"Okay, dad" said Twilight. "Anyways, it's time to go inside the tent"

"Okay, Twilight" said Night Light. "I have your pajamas so you can change them in the tent"

"Thanks, dad" said Twilight.

She went inside the tent and puts her pajamas on.

"I got my pajamas on now, dad" said Twilight. "Everyone else except Spike are wearing pajamas"

"Yes we are, Twilight" said Night Light. "Time to go inside the tent"

They went inside the tent and brought the blanket and pillow so they can fall asleep.

"Good night, dad" said Twilight.

"Good night, Twilight" said Night Light.

Everyone are now falling asleep inside their tent. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. The Vampire Enters the Race

The skeleton has now entered the race. The vampire will be the next racer to be participate in the Halloween race. Twilight will be getting ready to be brave for the Halloween race before she can enter the race. Her family will be trying to cheer her up before the race as a matter of fact. It's going to be a creepy race.

"The vampire is now going to entered the Halloween race, Twilight" said Night Light. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine like always"

"Thanks, dad" said Twilight. "I will be trying to be brave before I can enter the race as a matter of fact"

"That's the spirit, Twilight" said Night Light. "I hope you will win the gold trophy when you beat these monsters"

"How is the gold trophy look like, mom?" Twilight.

"It's shape like a Jack O Lantern" said Twilight Velvet. "The vampire is going to register the Halloween race now"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

"Welcome, vampire" said Luna. "Are you here to register for the Halloween race?"

"Yes, ma'am" said the vampire. "Twilight is too scared to enter the race since I'm the vampire"

"All right then" said Luna. "Sign this paper here"

The vampire signs the paper and returns it to Luna.

"It's signed now, Luna" said the vampire. "I'm now entered the Halloween race"

"Okay, good luck, sir" said Luna. "Halloween is few days away"

"Twilight, the vampire is now registered to entered the race" said Twilight Velvet. "You'll be okay to entered the race in fact"

"Thanks, mom" said Twilight. "I'll be brave soon so I can enter the race"

"Good, Twilight" said Night Light. "But be careful, the monsters will might scare you"

"Alright, dad" said Twilight. "It's going to be a creepy race for us"

"It will be, Twilight" said Night Light. "And take a deep breath"

"Okay, dad" said Twilight.

Twilight took a deep and talks to her family for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. The Monster Enters the Race

The skeleton and the vampire are now entered the Halloween race. The monster will be the next racer to enter the race. Twilight will still be able to enter the race as a matter of fact. The registration for the race is located near Camp Everfree which is not that far from Twilight and her family are camping at by the way.

"The vampire and the skeleton already registered for the Halloween race, Twilight" said Night Light.

"I know that, dad" said Twilight. "I'm still going to be brave from my freight for the race"

"Yes you are, honey" said Twilight Velvet. "It's going to be alright as a matter of fact"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "I see the monster coming to the registration for the Halloween race"

"He's scary, Twilight" said Night Light. "Let's hope he won't win the race by the way"

"That's true, dad" said Twilight. "Again, it's going to be a creepy race for us"

"It will be" said Night Light. "But it's going to be alright like I said, Twilight"

"Thanks, dad" said Twilight. "I will get the trophy that is shape like a Jack O Lantern"

"You sure will, Twilight" said Night Light.

"Welcome, monster" said Luna. "What can I help for you today?"

"I want to enter the Halloween so I can win the trophy that is shape like a Jack O Lantern" said the monster.

"Okay, sir" said Luna. "Here's the paper that you can signed in"

He signed it in and brought the paper back to Luna.

"I signed it now" said the monster. "I will scare Twilight and the other racers"

"I don't know about that but enjoy the race, sir" said Luna.

"I sure will, ma'am" said the monster.

"The monster is in the race now, Twilight" said Night Light. "I won't let him to scare you as a matter of fact"

"All right, dad" said Twilight. "I'm still patient to be entered the race"

The monster, the vampire and the skeleton are now in the race. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. The Zombie Enters the Race

The vampire, the skeleton and the monster are now entered the race. The next racer who will participate in the race is the zombie. The zombie is a very scary person and can chase everyone which includes Twilight Racer. Night Light is making ribs for lunch as a matter of fact since he brought it at home as a matter of fact.

"Twilight, do you want ribs for lunch?" Night Light asked.

"Sure, dad" said Twilight. "I like having ribs"

"I don't think I eat ribs" said Spike. "I am a dog by the way"

"That's true, Spike" said Twilight. "Ribs are for us only"

"It is going to be delicious as the restaurant have made" said Twilight Velvet.

"It will be, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light. "I already put some seasoned on the ribs as a matter of fact"

"Okay, honey" said Twilight Velvet. "I have a barbecue sauce with me"

"I see a zombie going to register for the Halloween race" said Night Light.

"Hello, sir" said Luna. "How can I help today?"

"I wanted to enter the race" said the zombie. "So I chase my opponents after I win the race"

"That will be scary for us" said Luna. "Anyways, sign the paper and give it back to me when you're finished"

"I sure will, ma'am" said the zombie.

He signs in the paper and gave it back to Luna.

"Enjoy the race, sir" said Luna.

"Thanks, ma'am" said the zombie. "I will chase people after I win the Halloween race"

"Dad, the zombie has registered for the race" said Twilight. "I'm so scared of that zombie"

"Calm down, Twilight" said Night Light. "It's going to be alright by the way"

"Okay, dad" said Twilight. "I will be brave to enter the Halloween race"

"You sure will, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Anyways, the ribs are ready now"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "I will get the plates so we can eat"

Twilight brought out the plates and they are eating them. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. The Witch Enters the Race

The zombie, the vampire, the skeleton and the monster are now entered the Halloween race. The next racer who will entered the race is the witch. The witch will have to register if she wants to participate in the race. The registration for the Halloween race is located right next to Camp Everfree and Luna works for it as a matter of fact.

"Four Halloween characters are now entered the race" said Night Light. "The witch will be entering the race soon"

"Yes, dad" said Twilight. "I am going to brave to enter the Halloween race in fact"

"And you won't be afraid of monsters anymore" said Twilight Velvet. "Shining Armor might have been reading scary stories too much"

"I don't think so, mom" said Shining Armor. "I only read it for a little bit by the way"

"Okay, Shining Armor" said Twilight Velvet. "Twilight will be brave from her freights and we are here to scared away with the monsters"

"Thanks, mom" said Twilight. "I see a witch passing by and going to register for the Halloween race"

They saw the witch arriving at the registration for the Halloween race and went over there.

"Hi, witch" said Luna. "What can I help you for today?"

"I wanted to entered the Halloween race so I will be chased my opponents when I finished first place for the race" said the witch.

"Not sure about that, witch" said Luna. "Anyways, here's a paper so you can sign it in"

The witch signs her name in a paper and she brings it back to Luna.

"I'm now registered, ma'am" said the witch.

"Enjoy the race, witch" said Luna.

"I sure will, ma'am" said the witch.

"Dad, the witch is now entered the Halloween race" said Twilight.

"It's going to be, Twilight" said Night Light. "It's only the witch by the way"

"Can we chat for a bit, dad?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, Twilight" said Night Light.

Twilight and her dad are now chatting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	7. The Mummy Enters the Race

The monster, the vampire, the zombie and the witch are now entered the race. The mummy will be the next racer to entered the Halloween race. The mummy is coming from Egypt as a matter of fact. The mummy is a scary person from Egypt and he can chase people like the zombie did. The mummy will get to sign the people to register the race.

"Five racers have entered the race, Twilight" said Night Light. "Again, it's going to be all right"

"Thanks, dad" said Twilight. "The mummy is coming Egypt by the way"

"That is true, Twilight" said Night Light. "Her is a very scary person and can chase people just like the zombie does as a matter of fact"

"I have never seen the mummy enters the Halloween race, dad" said Twilight. "Again, I will be brave to enter the Halloween race"

"You will be, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Look, I see the mummy is going to sign the Halloween race"

They saw the mummy enters the registration for the Halloween race and that is where Luna works at by the way.

"Hi, mummy" said Luna. "What can I help you today?"

"I wanted to enter the race so I can chase people if I win the race" said the mummy.

"The zombie does that, mummy" said Luna. "Anyways, here is the paper so you can sign it"

The mummy brought the paper and signs it in and gave it back to Luna.

"Thank you for registering with us" said Luna. "Enjoy the race, mummy"

"I sure will, Luna" said the mummy.

"Twilight, the mummy is now entered the Halloween race" said Night Light.

"You will beat him and the other opponents for the race so you can win the trophy that is shaped like a Jack O Lantern" said Twilight Velvet.

"Thanks, mom" said Twilight. "I will win that trophy soon"

"I hope so, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

Twilight and her mom are now chatting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. The Zombies Chases Twilight

It's now time to go to bed for Twilight and her family. They will put on pajamas and they will read bedtime stories to the kids. The tent is already set up and they put their pajamas on in their as a matter of fact. Twilight Velvet and Night Light brought the books that isn't scary at all so they can read it to the kids.

"I can read the My Little Princess book to Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Good, I will read one of the Daring Do books to Shining Armor" said Night Light.

"Okay, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet.

After they read the book to them, it's now time to go to sleep.

"Good night, mom" said Twilight.

"Good night, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Good night, dad" said Shining Armor.

"Good night, Shining Armor" said Night Light.

They kids are now falling asleep while the parents are going inside the tent to go to sleep.

"Good night, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet.

"Good Night, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light.

Later, a bunch of zombies are heading to the tents to scare people and that could be interrupted their sleep as a matter of fact"

"Who is there?" Twilight asked.

She came out of the tent with the flashlight and saw a lot of zombies.

"The zombies are here!" said Twilight being scared.

"What is going on here?" Night Light asked.

He saw the zombies chasing Twilight and Night Light will try to stop them.

"Security, the zombies are chasing my daughter" said Night Light.

"We will do that, sir" said the security.

The securities went outside and arrested the zombies and they took them away and Night Light took Twilight back to the tent.

"Are you okay, Twilight" Night Light asked.

"I sure am, dad" said Twilight. "These zombies are really scary"

"Yes they are" said Night Light. "Now go back to bed, Twilight"

"Okay, dad" said Twilight.

He gave Twilight a hug and he left the tent while Twilight is asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. The Vampire Bat Chases Twilight

The securities have taking the zombies away from Twilight and her family to they can get some sleep. They have a surveillance camera so that no monsters can chase Twilight and her family as a matter of fact. The securities don't like the monsters chasing people when they visit by the way. They are watching the monitor to keep an eye on the monsters.

"Let's hope that no monsters can chased everyone who is visiting at Camp Everfree" said security #1. "we have our surveillance camera so we can keep an eye on them"

"That is true, sir" said security #2. "They are very scary as a matter of fact"

On the road, the vampire bat is flying around and a man is driving a car saw a vampire bat.

"Aah! A bat!" said the man in the car.

The vampire bat is blocking that man's view and it causing him to crash into the tree.

"What is that, dad?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know" said Night Light. "Let's go see what happens"

They went out of their tents and walk slowly to keep an eye of a monster. They saw a car crashed into a tree.

"Dad, that man hurts" said Twilight. "Call an ambulance"

"I sure will, Twilight" said Night Light.

Just then, they saw a vampire bat going after them and they ran away from it.

"Aah! A bat!" said Twilight.

"Sir, did you hear that?" Security #2 asked.

"That must be a vampire bat" said Security #1. "Let's go after it now and I got the net to catch it"

They went outside and the chasing the vampire bat and one of the securities caught it.

"We got it, sir" said Security #1. "Twilight and her father, you should go back to your tent now"

"Thank you, sir" said Twilight.

Just as the securities going back to their office, they saw the car had crashed into a tree.

"Sir, the man in the car hurts" said Security #2.

"I will call the ambulance now" said Security #1.

He called the ambulance on his phone so they can take that man to the hospital. See what happens in the next chapter.


	10. Breakfast

Next morning after the car accident, Twilight and her family are now waking up from their tent and have pancakes for breakfast. They are brushing their teeth and putting on their clothes and went inside the buffet to have pancakes for breakfast. The buffet is located at Camp Everfree as a matter of fact. The breakfast will be very delicious for them.

"Come on, kids" said Night Light. "Let's get some pancakes at the buffet which located at Camp Everfree"

"That is true, dad" said Twilight. "We can put some syrup on our pancakes"

"Yes we can, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Let's serve ourselves"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

After breakfast, they left the buffet and went outside to see if the car from overnight is taken away or not.

"The car from overnight is still here" said Night Light. "Is someone dead?"

"Yes, sir" said security #1. "It was his wife. She had suffered her neck and chest injury"

"Sir, we can call the tow truck so it can remove that woman who is dead and take the car away" said security #2.

"She will be missed" said Night Light. "It is sad that she was killed in a car accident while we were asleep"

"That is true, dad" said Twilight. "Anyways, I will still enter the race as a matter of fact"

"And you won't be frightened to be entered the Halloween race anymore" said Night Light. "Is that right, Twilight Velvet?"

"That's right, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "She will be buried in the cemetery by the way"

They saw the tow truck took the car away from the tree and Twilight and her family went back to their tent.

"That was a good breakfast, dad" said Twilight. "Did you enjoy the pancakes?"  
"I sure did, Twilight" said Night Light. "Pancakes is the best decision to have breakfast as a matter of fact"

"It sure is, dad" said Twilight.

Twilight and her family are now chatting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Finishing the Race

After the tow car took the car away, Twilight Racer decided to enter the Halloween race after all so she can get away with her freights. She went to register for the race and signs in with the paper and gave it to Luna. Later, she races with the Halloween monsters. During the race, Twilight is currently in first place and is almost at the finished line while the skeleton is in second place and the vampire is in third place.

"Twilight is in the lead right now" said the announcer. "She is beating the Halloween monsters and getting away with her freights"

"You can do it, Twilight" said Night Light. "Our daughter won't be frightened anymore after she wins the race as a matter of fact"

"That is true, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "We're sitting right next to the finished line so we can see Twilight winning the race"

"We hope so too" said Night Light. "Now let's keep watching the race on the big screen"

"Twilight is almost at the finished line" said the announcer. "Can she win the Halloween race?"

"That's what we're watching right now" said Night Light. "Twilight is almost winning"

They saw Twilight drove the finished line as the flag have waved that the Halloween have finished.

"Twilight Racer is the winner of the Halloween race!" said the announcer.

"Great job, Twilight" said Night Light. "You won the race"

"And you're not frightened to enter the Halloween race anymore" said Twilight Velvet.

"Thanks, mom" said Twilight. "Besides, I will get the trophy that is shaped like a Jack O Lantern by the way"

"You finished first, the skeleton finished second and the vampire finished third" said Twilight Velvet. "Tough luck for the rest as a matter of fact"

"That is true, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "We can celebrate now"

Twilight went in to her Twi 1 and driving exciting that she won the race. The other Halloween monsters besides the skeleton and the vampire are very upset. See what happens in the next chapter.


	12. Trophy Ceremony

Twilight and her family are celebrating right now since Twilight won the Halloween race. She will get the gold trophy that is shape like a Jack O Lantern. The trophy ceremony will be held at Camp Everfree as a matter of fact. Twilight finished in first place while the skeleton finished in second place and the vampire finished in third place.

"Ready to get the trophy that is shape like a Jack O Lantern, Twilight?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Twilight. "I am not afraid to enter the Halloween race anymore"

"That is true, Twilight" said Night Light. "You have won the race"

"Come on, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Let's go to the trophy ceremony"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

At the trophy ceremony, Luna is bringing out the trophy that is shape like a Jack O Lantern and gives it Twilight as the skeleton and the vampire are giving an applause at her.

"Well done, Twilight" said the vampire. "That was a great race"

"Thanks, guys" said Twilight. "I had a great time at the Halloween race"

"Twilight, the cameraman will take a picture of you right now" said Luna.

"Okay, Luna.

The cameraman and took a picture of Twilight holding a trophy that is shape like a Jack O Lantern. Later, Twilight and her family are having a party at Camp Everfree right now.

"Well, Twilight, these monsters were really tough to beat but you win the race" said Luna.

"Twilight, do you want to give the candies to the kids when we get home?" Night Light asked.

"Sure, dad" said Twilight. "Halloween is tomorrow by the way"

"That's true, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "You don't want to missed bringing the candies to the kids when they're trick or treating"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "We will have to pack up our camping stuff and so we can go home"

"Now let's continue the party, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

The party continues right now at Camp Everfree. The next chapter will be Twilight and her family coming home from Camp Everfree. See what happens in the next chapter.


	13. The Party

Next morning, Twilight and her family are now packing up their camping gears so they can go home and have party over there. She will put the trophy that is shape like a Jack O Lantern in the trophy case as a matter of fact. Twilight is not afraid to enter the Halloween race anymore and finally won the race to beat the Halloween monsters.

"Time to go home, kids" said Twilight Velvet.

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "It was a great race at Everfree Forest by the way"

"It sure is, Twilight" said Night Light. "You are not afraid to enter the Halloween race anymore"

"That is true, dad" said Twilight. "Anyways, time to take the trophy home so we can have a party at home as a matter of fact"

They packed up their camping gears and put them in the car and they left Everfree Forest.

"Bye, Everfree Forest" said Twilight. "It was a great time to visit"

Later, Twilight and her family arrived at home and they came inside the house and Twilight's friends are there as Twilight turns the light on.

"Surprise!" yelled Twilight's friends.

"Girls, you are here for the party to celebrate the victory at Everfree Forest" said Twilight.

"Yes, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "We also decorated for Halloween since today is Halloween by the way"

"It is, Pinkie Pie" said Twilight. "I will give the candies to the kids during trick or treating by the way"

"Good, we can have a celebration party right now" said Pinkie Pie.

The music is now playing and Twilight and her friends are dancing to the music. Later, Twilight Velvet brought the camera and takes a picture of Twilight and her friends with a trophy that is shape like a Jack O Lantern.

"Great picture, mom" said Twilight. "We will put the Halloween race trophy in our trophy case"

"That is true, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

Twilight and her family will put the trophy in the trophy case in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	14. The Halloween Party

Twilight and her family have already come back home from Everfree Forest and her friends made a surprise of her. Pinkie Pie will be making the Halloween cookies for everyone and Twilight will be getting ready to give candies to the kids during trick or treating as a matter of fact. The Halloween party at Twilight's house will be a great party.

"Are you going to make the Halloween Cookies, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"I sure am, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "I'm really good at baking cookies as a matter of fact"

"Okay, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Make sure you bake them good"

"I sure will" said Pinkie Pie.

The Halloween party is now starting at Twilight's house and everyone are dancing while Pinkie Pie is baking the Halloween cookies.

"Ready to take the candies to the kids, Twilight?" Night Light asked.

"I sure am, dad" said Twilight. "And then we can put the Halloween race trophy in the trophy case"

"That is true, Twilight" said Night Light. "I am really happy that you're not afraid to enter the Halloween race anymore"

"Thanks, dad" said Twilight.

"Anytime" said Night Light. "Now here is the bowl full of candies, Twilight"

He gave it to Twilight and went outside and the Halloween cookies is ready now.

"The Halloween cookies are ready now" said Pinkie Pie. "We will have to wait until the cookies are cool out"

"That is why I'm giving the candies to the kids, Pinkie" said Twilight.

"That's great, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Keep doing them now"

"I will, Pinkie" said Twilight.

After a few candies was given, Twilight went inside to have Halloween cookies with her friends.

"The Halloween cookies looks very delicious, girls" said Twilight. "Thank you for baking them, Pinkie"

"You're welcome, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "The Halloween cookies is shaped like any Halloween characters and Jack O Lanterns as a matter of fact"

After that, Twilight went back outside and gives more candies to the kids. They will put the Halloween race trophy in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	15. Last Chapter

Twilight Racer is now getting ready to be inducted in the Halloween race hall of fame. Luna will put it at Camp Everfree. It is a last chapter by the way. Twilight is giving away candies to the kids and they are few candies left in the bowl. She is doing a good job at it as a matter of fact.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, Twilight is now inducted in our Halloween race hall of fame" said Luna.

The curtains rise and everyone saw a picture of Twilight in the Jack O Lantern portrait.

"We will now put it in our Hall of Fame room for the Halloween race" said Luna.

She put it over there and everyone are giving an applause to her.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen" said Luna.

Back at Twilight's house, Twilight is almost done giving the candies to the kids since they are only a few candies left.

"How is giving away the candies to the kids, Twilight?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"It is doing great, mom" said Twilight. "I see more kids now"

The kids rang the doorbell and Twilight opens the door and give the candies to the kids.

"Have a great day, kids" said Twilight. "Mom, we're almost out of candies"

"That is true, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Our last kids will be here in a few minutes"

They saw the last kids came and rang the doorbell as Twilight opens the door.

"Trick or treat" said the kids.

"I like your costumes, kids" said Twilight. "In fact, you're the last kids to give some candies by me since I'm running out"

She gave the remaining candies to the kids and they left her house.

"Have a great day, kids" said Twilight waving at them. "Well, mom, that was our last candies"

"You did a good job and let's continue having the party now since your friends are still here" said Twilight Velvet.

Twilight and her friends are dancing right and the Halloween party is a huge success at Twilight's house. The end.


End file.
